1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process and device for controlling user access to value added services, in particular in the context of mobile telephony or Internet type data packet communication networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A value added service hereinafter referred to as VAS, is a service for which a charge is frequently made, provided in addition to the services offered by the intermediate medium on which it is distributed. In the context of mobile telephony, the medium is a mobile telephone station. A VAS can be a game, an Internet page interrogation service or the purchase of goods (books, on-line music, etc.) for example. In the context of Internet, the medium is a microcomputer equipped with a browser. VAS examples include interrogation of magazines and software updating.
In the context of mobile telephony, the invention applies to GPRS (General Packet Radio Services), EDGE (Enhanced Data rate for GSM Evolution), UMTS (Universal Mobile Telephone Standard), CDMA 95 and 2000 (Code Division Multiple Access), WCDMA (Wideband CDMA), 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Program), 3GPP2 (North American version of 3GPP) and other cellular communications networks.
A known current solution for the distribution of value added services in this context is the Internet mobile telephone browser for example.
A number of problems are encountered in connection with access to charged value added services on packet type cellular radiocommunications networks.
To access a VAS, the user must first locate the service. This type of procedure is frequently long, complex and can be unsuccessful if the information available to the user is insufficient. The time required to find the VAS can be billed to the user where access is not free. The user must then access the VAS in question. The user generally attempts to access the service when the network is in most intensive use. Access is consequently lengthy and difficult. The user may even fail to access the services targeted if the telephone network is interrupted. Access to a VAS is consequently costly in terms of both time and money, and users tend to make little call on mobile telephone VAS services.
Moreover, when receiving the VAS, the user has to pay to execute it. He can not know how the VAS works, what the VAS contains, what its functions are, how it is . . . except if he purchases said VAS.
As regards Internet, a solution for restricting access to a site distributing charged information in widespread use involves controlling access to the site by means of an individual password assigned to each user. However, this method is cumbersome and costly. It must involve an access control system which is sufficiently powerful to escape fraudulent misuse, and an associated centralised user entitlement management system. Users have to memorise a number of passwords if they access several sites of this type. Likewise, users must disclose their identity when paying by bank card for the VAS which they wish to access. However, the user may wish to remain anonymous.
In this context, one purpose of this invention is the proposal of a process and device for rapid, easy access to value added services via mobile telephones.
Another purpose of this invention is to propose a process and device enabling an Internet user to avoid the need for memorising passwords to access chargeable information and remain anonymous during said access, and to provide for the creation and simplified maintenance of charged access sites while enhancing the protection of said sites.